


十三.你比糖还甜（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000
Summary: nc-17，好茶组，行为包括：破处，骑乘，口交，不喜欢的妹子请慎入！！！！！！





	十三.你比糖还甜（春风与海，西欧权谋风，全员私设）

十三.你比糖还甜  
王耀醒来后发现自己的腰被一只粗壮的手臂围住了，他挣扎了几下就被略带起床气的亚瑟搂入了怀里。王耀近距离观察还在熟睡中亚瑟：暗金色的头发，粗粗的眉毛还有长长的睫毛，以及被阳光亲吻的一丝不挂小麦色健壮身体。到处散发着正值壮年的男性荷尔蒙，王耀被吸引得偷偷吻了亚瑟一口。  
装睡的亚瑟趁机捧住了王耀的脸，两个人吻得更深了：亚瑟像久未喝水的沙漠旅人吮吻着王耀的嘴唇，他的舌头趁着王耀没反应过来，灵活地撬开了贝齿防守不严的私密空间，逼迫王耀与他共赴美妙的情欲空间。王耀被吻得快要窒息了，但是亚瑟实在是攻击力太强了，让他发现吻也会上瘾，身上也染上了亚瑟的气味，如同那神秘醇厚的雄兽标记。  
长长包含着爱欲的吻过后，王耀红着脸一本正经地说：“我们可是乱伦！”亚瑟正色道：“王耀，虽然我现在说这句话并不适合，但是我想让你知道：我不管你是什么性别，什么身份，来自什么国家，甚至从事什么职业，我都爱你！这种爱不是对于宠物，对于财务，对于权力，更不是对于亲人和朋友，这是：我一见到你就想和你在一辈子！不管你是否接受我，我都爱你。”王耀觉得自己不知道怎么回答，但眼下只有一件事可以做：  
王耀脱掉了自己的衣服，他拉着亚瑟的手抚上因为真挚的情话而跳动不已的心房:“现在你听到我的回应了吗？”  
亚瑟忍不住了，绅士在爱人的催促下化身成欲望的野兽，他粗暴得咬吮着王耀的胸，在那白皙的身体上留下红色的吻痕，王耀被他的性感而充满的控制欲的气息熏得晕乎乎的，顺着想被爱人占有的渴望轻轻在亚瑟眼前打开了自己的双腿，将自己最纯洁和私密的地方献给自己心甘情愿的爱情。亚瑟看见这景色，眼睛都要喷出火了，那甚少有阴毛的地方竟然藏着两套生殖器官：白净可爱的阴茎阴囊下面有一条粉嫩还吐着水的细缝，那粉粉的小豆豆已经敏感得吐露出来了，亚瑟轻轻弹了一下，那阴蒂抖了一下，水从洞里又流出来了一些。王耀被刺激的眼角飞红，特别是亚瑟弹了自己一下，他忍不住呻吟着抓住亚瑟的手，含着眼泪说：“这是我的第一次，慢点。”亚瑟听此言大喜过望：“伊万他……”王耀咬着牙说：“那个变态是想在我成年礼上才做这种事，但是我更想给自己喜欢的人。”亚瑟虽然也不在乎这些，但是占有喜欢的人第一次的感觉实在是太棒了，他给了王耀一个绵长的吻后，握住他的脚踝吻上那条细缝。甘美的汁液被亚瑟一口一口吞进去，他甚至坏心得用舌头模仿性交，一长一短得伸进小穴里把王耀刺激得想把腿闭上，但是亚瑟紧紧压住了他，王耀难受得求饶：“亚瑟，哥，啊啊嗯嗯……求你别这样，我都 …… 啊啊…… 要尿出来了！”亚瑟知道那是要高潮前的反应，他舔弄王耀的力气更大了，甚至捏揉着手中王耀柔若无骨的脚，未经人事的王耀哪里受得住这种玩弄很快他的穴里喷涌出液体，身体更加酥软了。亚瑟当然没有放过着胜利果实，他喝完了这潮水后在这快乐源泉上印上一吻。  
王耀见他完事后，便拉着他躺下，自己趴在亚瑟的肉棒前仔细观察：那早就高高耸立的阴茎因为没有抚摸而憋成深红色，甚至在他的眼前一弹一弹的，那尺寸和亚瑟常年握枪的手一样粗长，浑身散发着和主人一致的雄厚气息。王耀握住它，用小嘴将那深红的龟头纳入口中，仿照着亚瑟给自己口交，用舌头给那肉茎做按摩，滑嫩带着暖意的舌头深入马眼里，刺激着尿道口，然后一路向下，叼住藏在金色耻毛中的囊袋又吮吻又轻咬。亚瑟的碧绿眼睛里不再是充满阳光，反而充斥着黑暗的气息，他对于爱人的服务认为是一种“报复”，这个睚眦必报的小家伙！亚瑟轻笑着用脚碾磨王耀的阴茎。王耀见他识破了自己用意，捧着那大棒吞吐得更厉害了，甚至不顾难受给了他几个深喉，细嫩的喉头挤压着男人最敏感的地方。  
亚瑟懒得和他斗气了，直接把王耀压在身下，将忍了很久的粗棒冲进了小穴中，王耀在破处的痛苦里尖叫起来，最嫩的地方现在又麻又痛，甚至塞进了用手都握不住的棒子，他痛得流下了眼泪，亚瑟知道他的痛苦，低头看看那个地方，血顺着淫水流了出来，他心疼得吻了王耀的嘴想给点安抚，但是小穴里面的紧致和柔软让他欲罢不能，他只能先停下抽插，用手揉捏搓弄王耀那一对比男人稍微丰满的白兔，王耀觉得乳房被捏得一阵爽麻，像一道道电流刺激了现在不太清醒的大脑，但是还不够！他向前挺起自己的翘立的奶头，希望亚瑟吸吸它。  
亚瑟照做了，手嘴齐用将那对嫩乳生生玩弄到乳头肿大，乳肉上还带着手指印。“啊……亚瑟我不疼了，那里有点痒，快点，占有我！”王耀用他如水光潋滟的眼睛带着企求看亚瑟，“那你再求饶我都不会停下来了。”亚瑟低哑的声音在他的耳旁响起，王耀点点头，因为那个地方实在是太不舒服了。  
得到爱人的肯定后，亚瑟整根拔出又用力插进去，没几下王耀撸着自己的青芽淫荡地随着亚瑟的节奏一上一下，两人汗水交织，王耀甜蜜的呻吟声填满了整个卧室。  
“亚瑟，啊……啊啊嗯，好棒……，哥！快点！”王耀往前一挺，白浊从手中射出，小穴紧紧咬着那个孽根，细瘦的身体在亚瑟身下弯成一轮月。亚瑟还没到，他抱着王耀翻了一个身，从修道士姿势变成了骑乘，第二次高潮后，王耀实在没有力气了，他只能随着亚瑟的动作一颠一颠，那肉棒在他的体内横冲直撞，这个姿势把吞不下的肉棒全部塞进自己窄小的洞里，王耀呻吟声更大了，他因快感掐着自己乳头，亚瑟从未看过像小荡妇的王耀，他用手紧紧掐住弟弟纤细的腰，疯狂攻击穴内一处内壁。  
“耀耀，我的耀耀，你好美，啊……真的是个勾人的小家伙。”亚瑟盯着王耀含着春水的眼睛说：“我今天要把你操到怀孕！”  
一记冲刺，阴茎进入了一个高热的小口里，比穴更紧的小洞吮吸挤压着龟头，王耀爽得脚趾都绻起来了，他因此变成了真正的荡妇：“亚瑟操死我吧！啊……我好像上了天堂，啊……！！”随着王耀的第三次高潮来临，亚瑟喷涌的精液射入不停搐动的穴里。  
王耀筋疲力尽地晕了过去，亚瑟直接把肉棒留在里面感受余留的快感，抱着爱人也沉沉睡去。  
西堪斯大陆，吉尔伯特刚结束了与罗德，伊鲁娜，本田菊的四方会谈就接到了伊万明日出海的消息，他看着信笑了起来：果然英雄难过美人关。吉尔伯特直接让副官抱来一只鸽子把消息赶快发给亚瑟。  
阿尔和马修又被马斯长老骂得狗血淋头：他们两个人一夜未归，让又当妈又当爹的马斯急得快疯了。当他看着两个人浑身酒气，甚至马修身上有几条伤痕，马斯直接下令关他们三天禁闭！马修趁父亲转身过去，给了阿尔一个白眼。心里想：真的是个害人精！本来昨天晚上是可以直接回来的，但是阿尔发现了这里的土著人聚会，便拉着他去玩，一夜狂欢后，他被阿尔抱在怀里睡着了，醒来后发现早就日上三竿了！  
阿尔毫不在乎地给他做了一个鬼脸，逗得马修忍不住笑出了声，马斯听到声音后发现这两小子没有一点懊悔的意思，便把惩罚加重：三天内他们要把家族里所有的账本校对完，还要提出可行性建议！  
马斯长老带着吹胡子瞪眼的脸走了，马修直接给了阿尔一拳，没想到反应快速的阿尔一把抓住他的手，嬉皮笑脸地向他赔罪：“好马修，我错了，下次我们再继续去玩吧！”“玩什么？我们都被禁足了！”马修挣开了阿尔的手，生气地回房间了。  
阿尔摸摸自己的鼻子，心想看来自己要想办法哄哄马修了，要不然下次行动就没有自己的份了。  
弗朗西斯收到了远方的信后，连忙去找亚瑟，没有想到在门口就听见里面的呻吟声，他笑着摇摇头：年轻人就是干劲足啊，看来自己先要去找长老商量了。想着他离开了。


End file.
